


I choose you

by killingevebaby



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve polastri - Freeform, F/F, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, Killing Eve - Freeform, Sexy, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingevebaby/pseuds/killingevebaby
Summary: They both turn around. What does this mean for them? Their future?They do know one thing. They have finally chosen one another.Eve and Villanelle are in it for the long run.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Now what?

Eve began picking up the pace. It was as if the wind from the bridge was carrying her each step she took. Her eyes were locked on Villanelles. It took everything in her not to begin sprinting. Just as she approached, Villanelle opened her arms wide. Eve stepped toward her and swooped her arms underneath hers, wrapping them around her upper back.

Villanelle wrapped one hand around Eve’s waist and put the other gently around the back of her neck. Almost cusping her head. They stood there in silence. Squeezing each other ever so tightly. They had finally chosen each other. 

After what felt like an eternity, they slowly pulled away from one another, their eyes instantly connected. Eve let out a little chuckle. 

“What?” Villanelle said, her smile beginning to droop. 

“Oh nothing. Just look at us.” She says, not over the idea that after everything they had been through, that they still ended up finding their way back to one another. It was quite surprising if you really thought about it. Stabbings, shootings, etc. Definitely wasn’t something that most people would continue pursuing someone for. But they were different. 

“Look at us” she whispers, her eyes remaining on Eve’s. “Who would’ve thought.” She smirks. 

“Who would’ve thought.” Eve says gently, cracking a smile. “I am starving, can we please go get something to eat.” 

Villanelle, still not breaking eye contact with Eve, just smiles and gives her a little nod. 

They walked in silence. Their arms brushed up against one another every step they took, but that was as close as they got. Strangely enough, this satisfied the both of them. Their hearts were racing, completely unaware of how the events to follow would unfold. Eve finally broke the silence. 

“Where are you taking me?” she says. Her curiosity got the best of her. Villanelle looks at her with a worried smile, she was a bit worried that Eve wouldn’t like where she was taking her.

“Because my plan to cook you spaghetti didn’t work out, I wanted to try the next best thing” she says with a smile, and then motions her hands to a rustic looking building. It read (cielo di mezzanotte). 

“Ciel-.” Eve says. “How do you say it?”

“Cielo di Mezzanotte. It means Midnight Sky.” she says a little too eagerly. She was trying to contain her excitement. She really wanted Eve to enjoy it. She stood still looking at Eve, waiting for some kind of approval. 

“Well what are we waiting for? I am starving.” She says as she walks past Villanelle and opens the door to the restaurant. Villanelle follows behind her, skipping a bit from excitement.


	2. five years?

The restaurant was rather small. But it made up for it in terms of its decor. Twinkle lights lined the trimming of the walls. Each table had a vase of roses as a centerpiece. Eve and Villanelle are seated at a booth styled table. Eve slides in and Villanelle takes a seat towards the edge. She decides to leave some space between the two of them. They order their food relatively quickly, and just sit in silence. They both looked around the restaurant, catching occasional glances at one another. Each time Villanelle’s eyes caught Eve’s, it made her stomach twirl. Almost as if a little person was living inside of her, doing backflips. 

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?” Eve finally blurts out, breaking the silence. She instantly regrets asking. It was eating at her knowing that something happened to Villanelle. If this had happened any sooner in their so called relationship, she would’ve felt differently about it. But she was finally at a point in her life where she found herself wanting to help her. Wanting to do everything in her power to protect her. 

“Many things have happened to me Eve, my life isn’t quite what you’d call normal” she says, trying to stray from the topic entirely. She knew at one point or another she would end up telling Eve. She wanted to. She really did. She just wasn’t ready. 

“I never said it was. Look Villanelle, you know you can tell me anything right? I want you to be able to talk to me. I might be able to help you. If not that, I want to be able to be by your side.”

Villanelle looked up at her with a surprised look on her face. She hadn’t ever had anyone want to help her. At least she didn’t think she did. 

“I am just not ready to talk about it, Eve. I want to tell you. But I can’t.” she says softly. 

Villanelle can feel her eyes stinging, filling with tears. She tries her best to stay composed. She doesn't want to fall apart in front of Eve. Unable to keep it together for much longer, she excuses herself from the table and heads to the bathroom. She pushes open the door to the women's restroom and walks up to the sink. Staring at herself in the mirror, within the dimly lit bathroom. She wipes her tears. But as she wipes them away, new ones form. She hated seeming vulnerable. But she was. Her life seemed to be falling apart slowly. Her family didn’t turn out how she had expected them to. Konstantin had left her. The Twelve were indefinitely after her. The only thing that seemed to be piecing her life back together was Eve. She was the reason that she hadn’t completely given up. 

Villanelle turns on the faucet and scoops a handful of water into her hands, before rinsing off her face. She didn’t want Eve to know that she had been crying. She wipes her face and just as she is about to turn around, she catches a glimpse of someone in the mirror. Standing at the door of the restroom. 

It was Eve. 

“Hey.” she says.

“Hey”

“I wanted to apologize for prying,” Eve says gently. “I just hate seeing you in pain. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. I never want to force anything out of you that you’re not ready to talk about.” Eve takes a step closer to her. They are only a few feet apart. “I will be here whenever you’re ready to talk about it. Whether it's tomorrow or five years from now”. 

Villanelle was a bit taken aback. Five years? Did Eve really see herself being with Villanelle that far along in the future? 

Eve walks up to Villanelle and gives her a gentle but reassuring squeeze on the arm. Villanelle immediately yelps and her instinct is to jump backward. Eve frightened, steps back, almost losing her footing. 

“I am so sorry I-” she manages to get out. 

“No, no, no. It's okay.” says Villanelle, trying to reassure Eve. She is now gripping her arm. Holding it as if it were broken or something. Eve however catches onto this, and walks toward her. Without saying a word, she begins to untie Villanelles jacket. 

“What are you doing?” asks Villanelle sheepishly. 

“Let me see it please” she says softly. Continuing to undo her jacket. She gently undoes it and takes it off of Villanelle, one arm at a time. She is instantly met with a wound. About the size of a bottle cap. It was bleeding slightly. Eve assumed that it was because of her grab for it and Villanelle instinctively pulling away. She immediately walks over to the paper towel dispenser and tugs on it a few times, ripping away a few pieces. She wets them under the running water of the faucet and walks back over to Villanelle. She applies them firmly to the wound and is met with another flinch. 

“I’m sorry.” Eve says shyly. 

“Thank you.” Says Villanelle softly. “I haven’t had anyone help me in a long time.” 

She can tell that Eve wants to ask her what happened. It wouldn’t be Eve without the burning desire to ask questions. 

“Slip up on the job.” says Villanelle, her eyes drifting to the floor. 

“Okay.” 

Eve looks up at her with a reassuring smile and continues to care for the wound. She decided not to ask anymore questions. At least not tonight. She could agree that they had both been through enough. Eve opens her purse and pulls out a bandaid. It was a bit deformed, it definitely had been through some stuff. She had hoped that Villanelle wouldn’t mind. She begins to unwrap it from its packaging. She could feel Villanelles eyes on her. It was as if they were burning through her. In a good way she thought. She tossed the trash to the side and gently placed the bandaid on her arm. She cupped her hand around it gently. Not breaking her eye contact with Villanelle. 

“There you go. All better. We should definitely get you some antibiotics though, to ensure that it doesn’t get infected. Oh and yes five years. I meant it.” she says softly. She gives a reassuring smile to Villanelle. 

“Let’s get going.” says Villanelle. She smiles at Eve and opens the restroom door for her to exit. They walk out of the restaurant, and stand under the light of a nearby street lamp. 

“I’d say we could go back to my place but I don’t know if that is the safest for us right now.” says Eve. “However I do need a change of clothes, so can we stop by quickly?”

“Of course we can Eve.” 

They both smile at one another and wait to waive down a nearby taxi. They both seemed to buzz. They had a million thoughts running through their heads. What did this mean for them? Neither of them knew. But they were excited to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry!! I will be getting into the good stuff. I want it to be filled with angst. Slow burn ;)


	3. Goodnight V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle make their way to Eve's apartment to get some last minute things before heading to a hotel. Villanelle get's something off of her chest and Eve comes to the realization that she's in love.

Eve reached down into her purse, blindly running her fingers over the things that filled the bottom of her bag. She pulls out a keychain that’s filled with keys and begins looking for the correct key. 

“ I would like to apologize quickly for the conditions of the place. I haven’t been here in a while so I am not quite sure how it’s looking” Eve says. Finally finding the key and unlocking the door. 

“It’s alright. I’ve seen it before.”

Eve ponders this quickly but then realizes that she had in fact been to the apartment before. She did after all break in and leave the teddy bear. Which happened to be in multiple pieces, scattered on the floor as they entered her apartment. Eve looked over at Villanelle. Her smile had drooped as she scanned the floor that was covered in the teddy bear’s stuffing. 

“I was just confused,” says Eve quickly, trying to reassure her. 

“I get it,” Villanelle says and then smiles weakly at her. “I wasn’t sure if that would be too much. Clearly it may have been.”

“No, no.” Eve chirps in quickly. “I appreciate it. I really do. I just was feeling a lot of things and I definitely wasn’t expecting it. That’s all.”

Villanelle just smiles at her and gives her a little nod. Villanelle walks over to her bed and takes a seat on the corner. Eve walks over to her dresser and begins rummaging through her clothes. She begins taking handfuls of things from the dresser and setting them on the bed next to Villanelle. Villanelle takes one of the articles of clothing and holds it up in the air. A turtleneck. 

“You really need to invest in some new clothes Eve” she says jokingly, letting out a little snort. 

“Hey” says Eve, while ripping the shirt out of her hands. “I like them for your information.”

“I mean you do look cute in them, I will admit that,” says Villanelle. Blushing instantly at the thought.

Eve walks back towards the bed with some more clothes and sets them down. She walks over to a little storage closet and pulls out a little olive green duffle bag. She sets it on the bed and begins putting her stuff into it. Villanelle begins grabbing articles of clothing from the pile next her and folding them, placing each of them gently in the bag.

“I really need to get out these clothes,” says Eve as she begins to take off her coat. She had been running around in them all day, so this was understandable. Villanelle continued to fold Eve’s clothes, but occasionally looked up at Eve as she began to strip out of her clothes. Eve pulled off her shirt and reached towards her dresser, looking for a shirt to throw on. As she did, Villanelle looked up at her. Only to feel her eyes begin to sting from tears that were forming. 

This was the first time she was seeing the scar that she gave Eve. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire. She was instantly filled with guilt. She turned a bit to face away from Eve, so that she wouldn’t notice that she was crying.   
Eve throws on her new shirt and then pulls up a new pair of jeans. She begins to zip them and turns back around to face Villanelle. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Villanelle manages to choke out. “Can I use your bathroom before we head out?”

“Of course. It’s the first door on the right.” she says, motioning to the door. 

Villanelle gets up and walks to her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She turns on the faucet so that Eve can’t hear her cry. She had to live everyday with the guilt of shooting Eve. She wished everyday that she could take it back. But seeing the scar that was left, now permanently on her body, really didn’t sit well with her. She could’ve died. But she didn’t. That was something Villanelle couldn’t express in words. She was just so grateful. 

Villanelle wipes her face and turns off the faucet. She unlocks the door and walks back into the common area of the apartment. 

“Ready to get going?” says Villanelle, still trying to hide her puffy face. 

“Yep.” 

Eve throws the duffle bag over her shoulder and follows Villanelle out of the apartment. She quickly realizes she forgot something and runs back inside. She walks out of the apartment with something pink in her hand. It was the recording from the bear that Villanelle gave her. Villanelle looks down at her hand and instantly realizes what it is. She gives Eve a soft smile and shuts her apartment door. 

“I couldn’t forget this,” says Eve gently. She sets it in her pocket and makes her way out of the apartment complex with Villanelle. She could feel Villanelles eyes on her the entire time. They were gentle though. It made her feel comfortable for some reason. She didn’t want Villanelle’s eyes on anything else. 

They had made their way to a hotel. It wasn’t anything fancy. They wanted something that wasn’t smack center in the middle of London. They were trying to stay under the radar. Villanelle made her way inside to book a room while Eve grabbed her stuff from the back of the taxi. She tipped the driver and then made her way in. Villanelle was standing there, a smile on her face, dangling the key in her hand. They made their way to the fifth floor, where their room was located. Villanelle took the key and unlocked the door. She moved aside, still holding the door open, allowing Eve to enter the room first. 

“Man, did you not ask for two beds?” Eve asks as she enters the room, noticing that there is only one king sized bed. 

“I did. The receptionist told me this was all that was available.”

Eve lets out a little huff as she sets her bag on the corner of the bed. Villanelle is quick to pick up on this. 

“I will sleep on the floor. Take the bed. I don’t mind.” she says softly. Although the idea of sleeping on the floor sounded dreadful, Villanelle wanted Eve to be comfortable. So it was worth it in her eyes. “I am going to go take a shower. I feel like I have been running around all day.”

“Okay.”

“Can I borrow something to wear? I don’t exactly have anything of my own.” 

“Sure, just dig through the bag and pick something out.” 

Villanelle took out the first t-shirt and pair of shorts she could find. She smiled softly at Eve who just proceeded to give her a gentle nod. Villanelle made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and hopped in immediately. The warmth of the water felt nice against her skin. She couldn’t believe that she had had the day in which she did. The events that took place on the bridge could’ve been completely different. She had realized in that moment that she could no longer force Eve to love her. But by turning around, this was all Villanelle needed to know. Eve felt something. What that is, wasn’t exactly clear to her but it was something. 

She took the sample shampoo and conditioner in the shower provided by the hotel and quickly washed her hair. She got out and got dressed. The clothes smelled like Eve. A hint of lavender. It was comforting. Although this wouldn’t have been Villanelle’s first choice in terms of clothing, she was oddly satisfied. Probably just because they were Eve’s. She walks out of the room to find Eve sitting in one of the lounge chairs, staring out the window over the city. 

“Hey.” says Villanelle, sitting in a chair next to her.

“Hey.”

“Whatchya looking at?” Villanelle says attentively, focusing on Eve’s face. 

“Just the motion of the city. It always seems to be so alive. It’s nice.”

“I’m sorry” says Villanelle quietly. She has shifted her body and her eyes were not fixated on the ground. This catched Eve off guard. She turns to face Villanelle, instantly feeling concerned. 

“What?”

Villanelle looks up at Eve, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry.”

Eve gets up from her chair and walks over to where Villanelle is sitting. She kneels in front of her and grabs the both of her hands. Squeezing them gently. 

“What are you sorry for?”

“Everything, Eve. Shooting you, killing your friend, ruining your marriage.” 

Eve can feel her eyes fill with tears. It takes everything within her to keep them from rolling down her cheeks. 

“I know.” She whispers gently. “I know you are.” She leans up and kisses Villanelle on the top of her head. “Let me take a shower quickly, then we can chat. Does that sound alright?”

“Yes.” Villanelle says sheepishly. She wipes her tears and watches Eve make her way to the bathroom. Eve makes her shower relatively quick. She had so many thoughts running through her head. She knew that Villanelle had done some pretty terrible things to her and the people in life. Why was she so quick to forgive her? She knew what the answer was. She knew why she was always by Villanelle’s side, quick to understand her and what she is feeling. 

She was in love. 

She got out of the shower, got dressed and towel dried her hair. She unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Back to what we-” Eve manages to get out before she realizes that Villanelle was sound asleep. She had made herself a little bed on the floor out of sheets. She was in a fetal position, lightly snoring. Eve decided not to wake her. They had both had a long day. She walked over to the lamp by the bed, quietly turned it off and made sure to walk around Villanelle, before crawling into the bed.

Eve spent what felt like forever wide awake. She could hear the traffic from outside, the blaring of an occasional siren. She had so many thoughts running through her head. She wasn’t sure of what she wanted. But in that moment she did know one thing she wanted. 

She pulled the covers off of herself and tiptoed towards Villanelle. She leaned next to her, lightly nugging her shoulder. 

“V, come get in bed.”

Villanelle sturs and gives Eve a sleepy look. 

“Come on.” Eve grabs Villanelle’s hand, helping her up and guiding her to the bed. Eve gets back onto the side she was in before. Villanelle got on the other side, making sure to leave ample room between the two of them. Eve grabs Villanelle’s hand, intertwines her fingers within hers and closes her eyes. 

“Goodnight V.”

“Goodnight Eve,” Villanelle whispers, before dozing off. Eve’s hand still in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to spoil........... but we may or may not get some morning s*x next chapter HEHEHE. Enjoy!!!


End file.
